Zorak-15K
|origin = Armed Republic of Dvinmiste Capia |service = 2029-Present |used_by = Armed Republic of Dvinmiste Capia |designer = Zorak Design Bureau |manufacturer = Capian Aircraft Corporation |production_date = 2029-Present |unit_cost = $16 million per unit |weight = Empty weight: 11,000 kg (24,250 lb) Loaded weight: 18,550 kg (40,900 lb) Max. takeoff weight: 24,500 kg (54,000 lb) |length = 17.3 m (57 ft 9 in) |height = 4.4 m (14 ft 5 in) |wingspan = 11.99 m (39 ft 5 in) |crew = 1 or 2 |sights = |traverse = |engine = x1 2 × Klimov RD-33MK afterburning turbofans |engine_power = 88.3 kN (19,800 lbf) each |primary_armament = 1 × 30 mm Gryazev-Shipunov GSh-301 autocannon with 150 rounds 1× 7.62 mm ShKAS machine gun in dorsal turret |secondary_armament = Hardpoints: 8 × including the ones on multi-lock bomb carriers with a capacity of up to 5,500 kg (12,125 lb) of stores and provisions to carry combinations of: Rockets: *S-5 *S-8 *S-24 Air-to-air missiles: *8 × R-73E *6 x RVV-AE Anti-ship missiles: *4 x Kh-31A/AD *4 x Kh-35U/UE Anti-radiation missiles: *4 x Kh-31P/PD Bombs: *4 x KAB-500KR TV-guided bombs *4 x KAB-500L laser-guided bombs |speed = At high altitude: Mach 2+ (2,200 km/h, 1,370 mph) At low altitude: Mach 1.13 (1,400 km/h; 870 mph) Cruise speed: Mach 1.21 (1,500 km/h; 930 mph) |vehicle_range = At high altitude: 1,500 km (930 mi; 810 nmi) At low altitude: 700 km (435 mi; 380 nmi) |guidance = Phazotron Zhuk-ME radar OEPS-29 electro-optical targeting system |ceiling = 17,500 m (57,400 ft) |yield = |is_ranged = yes |is_artillery = yes |is_UK = |is_vehicle = yes |payload_capacity = 5,500 kg (12,125 lb) }}The Zorak ZiG-15K is a Capian all-weather carrier-based multirole fighter aircraft developed by the Zorak design bureau. Zorak describes it as a 4++ generation aircraft. Production ZiG-15Ks differ from prototypes by features such as a multi-function radar and several new cockpit displays; the adoption of HOTAS (hands-on-throttle-and-stick) controls; the integration of RVV-AE (also known as R-77) air-to-air missiles, along with missiles for anti-ship and anti-radar operations; and several ground/strike precision-guided weapons. The ZiG-15K was not ordered into production and only two prototypes were originally built because the Capian Navy preferred other models in the early 2029. The Zorak Design Bureau did not stop its work on the ZiG-15Ks aircraft despite the lack of financing. The Capian Navy, with their other preferred models nearing the end of their service, has also ordered the ZiG-15K as a replacement. Specifications General characteristics *'Crew:' 1 or 2 *'Length:' 17.3 m (57 ft 9 in) *'Wingspan:' 11.99 m (39 ft 5 in) *'Height:' 4.4 m (14 ft 5 in) *'Wing area:' 43 m² (462 ft²) *'Empty weight:' 11,000 kg (24,250 lb) *'Loaded weight:' 18,550 kg (40,900 lb) *'Max. takeoff weight:' 24,500 kg (54,000 lb) *'Powerplant:' 2 × Klimov RD-33MK afterburning turbofans, 88.3 kN (19,800 lbf) each Performance *'Maximum speed:' **'At high altitude:' Mach 2+ (2,200 km/h, 1,370 mph) **'At low altitude:' Mach 1.13 (1,400 km/h; 870 mph) *'Cruise speed:' Mach 1.21 (1,500 km/h; 930 mph) *'Range:' **'At high altitude:' 1,500 km (930 mi; 810 nmi) **'At low altitude:' 700 km (435 mi; 380 nmi) *'Combat radius:' 850 km (528 mi; 459 nmi) *'Ferry range:' **'Clean:' 2,000 km (1,240 mi; 1,080 nmi) **'With 3 drop tanks:' 3,000 km (1,860 mi; 1,620 nmi) **'With 3 drop tanks and one aerial refueling:' 5,500 km (3,420 mi; 2,970 nmi) *'Service ceiling:' 17,500 m (57,400 ft) *'Rate of climb:' 330 m/s (65,000 ft/min) (initial); 109 m/s (21,500 ft/min) (average) (0–6,000 m) *'Wing loading:' 442 kg/m² (90.5 lb/ft²) *'Thrust/weight:' 0.97 *'Maximum ''g-load:' 8 g '''Armament' *'Guns:' 1 × 30 mm Gryazev-Shipunov GSh-301 autocannon with 150 rounds *'Hardpoints:' 8 × including the ones on multi-lock bomb carriers with a capacity of up to 5,500 kg (12,125 lb) of stores and provisions to carry combinations of: **'Rockets:' ***S-5 ***S-8 ***S-24 **'Missiles:' ***Air-to-air missiles: ****8 × R-73E ****6 x RVV-AE ***Anti-ship missiles: ****4 x Kh-31A/AD ****4 x Kh-35U/UE ***Anti-radiation missiles: ****4 x Kh-31P/PD **'Bombs:' ***4 x KAB-500KR TV-guided bombs ***4 x KAB-500L laser-guided bombs Others: *Flare dispenser pod and chaff pod or *Electronic countermeasures (ECM) pod or *Targeting pods or *Drop tanks Avionics *Phazotron Zhuk-ME radar *OEPS-29 electro-optical targeting system Category:Dvinmiste Capia-Related Pages Category:Roleplay Military Category:Roleplay Military Units Category:Capian Air Force